My Best Friend
by cat-of-luck
Summary: The fun is over for Rikku. No sphere hunting, no Gullwings, no friends, no anything now that a certain blonde is getting married. tikku, one shot songfic


_This is the same story, but I don't really know if I explained the ending lines to well. It's a significant change if you didn't get it. Well, just skip to the ending and read if you remember the story._

**xxx**

**My Best Friend**

_'I'd rather have you.'_

_Those words, it sounds so simple, but it meant everything to me._

**xxx**

Rikku sighed as she pulled out her blades and stabbed one into the bark of the tree. She pressed her feet against the trunk and jammed her other blade into the tree, but this time higher. She continued climbing until she reached a branch she could rest on. She leaned against the trunk and stored her daggers. Her legs fell to the side of the tree. She tiled her head back and closed her eyes as the slight breeze blew through her hair.

"Tidus..." She sighed with lopsided frown.

She had remember their chat in Guadosalam. They talked about family, having children, their losses, marriage, and Yunie. The young Al Bhed couldn't deny it any longer. She felt something for the cocky Blitzball player. She thought about family with Tidus, marriage with Tidus. Heck, even children with him. But never, not at least back then, had she thought he was thinking the same thing. But not with her.

With Yuna.

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you_

_You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

"Hey, Rikku! Whatcha doin' up there?!"

"Whyyyyy?" She giggled playfully.

Tidus swiftly climbed the tree and waited for Rikku to move so he could sit.

"Well?" He smirked.

"No way, Jose! You'll break off the branch with your fatness and we'll both fall down!" She smirked back.

He poked her sides until she figeted enough to give up.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" She scooted towards the ends of the branch just enough for him to sit.

"So, why are you up here all alone?" He asked turning his head towards her.

She stared back at him, the winding blowing through his locks of hair. His blue eyes peering into hers. She was mezmorized.

_You are such a blessing and I won't be messing_

_With the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness_

"Rikku, I know you're madly in love with me, but please I'm getting married." Tidus patted her on the shoulders.

"Oh please, Tidus. Don't flatter yourself." She brushed his hand away.

"Aw, I'm only joking. So...what's on your mind? You haven't really been trying to keep contact with us. I didn't even get to tell you the good news. C'mon we told everything to each other!"

"Sorry, and it's okay. I've just thinking,is all. After we found you, the Gullwiings were over. No more sphere hunting, no more friends, no more riding in the Celsius, no more," she turned to him, "...just no more anything." She shook her head.

"What do you mean? I'm still here and Yuna. And you could still go sphere hunting and all that great stuff." Tidus waved his arms everywhere, trying to get Rikku excited.

"Yeah, I guess. But you and Yunie will be busy and won't have time for me and sphere hunting won't be fun all alone. I have no clue where Paine was been, but I bet it must be a hunky guy." Rikku tried cheering herself up thinking of Paine with some poor fellow who gets pushed around by her.

"I swear Rikku, I'll never be too busy for you. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Tidus gave her a cocky grin.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

'But I love you, Tidus.'

_There is no other one who can take your place_

_I feel happy inside when I see your face_

"You really mean that?" She asked reluctantly, not turning her gaze from the sun that was now setting.

"Yup!" He smiled again.

_I hope you believe me_

_Cause I speak sincerely_

_And I mean it when I tell you that I need you_

"Even if you have ten million kids running around, you'd still find the time for me?"

"Of course, Rikku." He turned to watch her staring out into the sunset. How the sun beams complimented her so well, how she always remained so cheery and hopeful...

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

"But, but why?"

It just made her more beautiful.

_I'm here right beside you_

_I will never leave you_

_And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

"Because I love you."

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

She turned to Tidus with wide eyes. Her hand covering her mouth, unmoving. Never had she been so speechless.

He placed his hands on her shoulder and stared deeply into her green eyes which were brimming with tears. Rikku watched as Tidus inched closer and closer to her face. She could feel his warm breath against her face as he placed a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and let the sun finally descent into the mountains.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_Yes I do..._

**xxx**

He opened his eyes and stared into hers, holding her hands in his. He looked into the crowd and took one final look at Rikku's face before turning back to Yuna.

"Yes, I do."

**xxx**

_Is that still to vague for you guys? May be._

_Yes, I am still rusty. But I think I did and okay job considering an hour's work. I just wanted to get one story out before summer ends. I have one month to update 'Tied To Memories'. Hopefully, I can edit the whole story. Anyway, that's it for now. Hopefully, you'll see the sequel to this too._


End file.
